A Hustler's Work Is Never Done
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Sequel to Hustlers. Ace and Snake are invited to Boogie's club and want to make some extra cash by 'entertaining' some of the nightmare patrons. SnAce pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The run down: sequel to Hustlers, SnAce, alcohol, low-key self employed prostitution I guess you would call it- it's payed voyeurism anyway so whatever you'd call that**

 **Special thanks to temptingjinx**

* * *

It was a real shame about Pops. One night he was selling room temp tap to under aged kids, the next he was ashes. The club went up too, everything bunt up in an inferno the cops said was caused by 'faulty wiring'. It was more likely the old loan shark had pissed off the wrong person and had gotten himself offed, the fire being a cover to destroy any evidence.

The Gangreen Gang would've poured one out for the bitter old man but he'd been their only booze ticket. Which left them with the issue of having to find a new club spot. Hell of a hard thing to do in Townsville. Sure, there were other joints, but none that would let the younger, still other under aged members of the gang in. And it wasn't like Ace and Snake were welcomed sights, even with their legit IDs. Turns out the civilians- even the drunk ones- weren't very forgiving of countless assaults, robberies, and vandalism.

For a while Ace thought he was going to have to make a trip to Citiesville every time they wanted a drink or make a little money. But then he'd found sweet serendipity at HIM's diner in the form of the Boogyman himself stopping in for 3am waffles.

"Boogie? Sserioussly?" Snake asked when Ace finished telling him the news that they had a shot at getting into the nightmare's private club.

The second in command was skeptical; sure Boogie was an alright guy, they liked him better than most of the other villains. But it was more about not having anything to dislike because they never really _talked_ to the guy. They stayed on their turf and Boogie stayed on his.

"I know it's out'a nowhere, but that's why Boogie wants just me and you to come first. See if it's our kind of thing before deciding if we want the whole gang down there."

"And givess him a chance to sscope uss out?"

"Pretty much. We don't know him and he don't know us- not good enough for a free pass anyways. We'll just try it out and see how it goes." Ace said decisively and pulled his wingman closer by the waist. "So no liftin' money from any asses in that club. I don't want any bad blood with Boogie."

Snake let himself get pulled in, hands coming up against his boss's chest. " 'Kayss. Sso we're not making moneyss there? I don't think Boogie's got cards or pool tables, boss."

"Weeell," Ace smirked as he drew the word out and slipped his fingers under the thinner man's shirt to tease the cool skin of his hip. "if you wanna do your _other thing_ we might make a little somethin'."

Snake just raised an eyebrow, totally unconvinced. Ever since that night in the club bathroom, the first time they'd hooked up, Snake had toned way _way_ down on the 'special tips' work. He'd still let people pay for a dirty dance, let them put their hands on him, sneak a sloppy kiss if Ace was far enough away. But the raunchier shit had been taken off the table and the K-Y he kept in his back pocket when he clubbed was for Ace only. The decision had been both a show of loyalty to his partner and because Snake said he didn't trust Ace not to fly into a jealous rage and beat someone to death even though the lead gangreen swore he wouldn't. Ace had never even gotten to see Snake doing the actual work, just heard the hints from his wingman and taken a guess from there.

"I don't thinkss that'ss a good idea." Snake finally said.

Ace dropped his head down to Snake's. "Ah c'mon, Snake. I won't hurt nobody I swear, I'll keep my yap shut, sit back ,and watch."

" _Watch?_ " Snake quickly pulled back a little so he could look him in the face. "Ace, I'm scared aboutss you being in the ssame damn building if I do thisss, and you want to be **right there**?"

"I told you, Snake, I'm chill with it. _Really_. Besides," He put both arms around Snake's waist so he couldn't move away again, his expression turning into a filthy leer "maybe I _wanna_ see you do it. Put on a little show for me."

The younger gangster was about to shut that idea down when a thought hit him. Ace wanted to get raunchy? Snake could play that game too.

His leer matched Ace's as he looked up at his leader. "How aboutss we ssettle on a middle groundss?"

Hissing in a breath through his fangs, the lead gangreen pulled his partner a little firmer against him. "I love it when you get that look in your eyes. What're you thinkin'?"

"Work _with_ mess." Still smiling black lips tilted up to brush around his best friend's jaw. "Like we did with that Abra chick. Let them payss for uss both."

"Hmm, make money _and_ get to have some nasty fun.. A'ight, deal."

* * *

Boogie's club wasn't exactly what they were used to. Different music, different atmosphere, and fitting in with the other patrons was a new one on them- hell they were the less monstrous looking ones there. 'Like stepping into the Twilight Zone' as Ace had put it.

But they'd received as warm as a welcome as they could've hoped for in the form of a chorus of wolf whistles and a few shouts of "Hey baby, lemme buy you a drink.". Boogie himself was more than happy to usher them around for a quick tour and introductions to some of his closer cronies before setting them loose among the partying nightmares.

They mingled for a while, let some monsters that looked like they'd walked off the set of that 1992 Sleepwalkers movie pull them onto the dance floor, and a few songs later they had a decent sized group of new 'bar buddies'. When said buddies started moving in for some closer dancing the boys decided free socializing was over and it was time to start thinking cash.

It was easy to get the group to follow them into one of the few closed off rooms in the back, playing it like they wanted a break from the dancing and an uncrowded place to have a drink. Boogie had pointed them out in the tour, saying that they were the 'VIP areas'. Booze could be delivered from the bar, the music could still be heard, but they had doors and there were a few couches in each. Apparently the nightmares liked to come to Boogie's club and use the rooms to talk business, have private parties, and 'other things'. That last one had been said with a sleazy look from over the dancing nightmare's orange glasses and a tacked on "And you boys can use one _anytime_.".

With the way that comment had been said the two would have tried for Boogie too, but the guy had went off somewhere after he'd made sure that everyone would be cool with the new additions. Whatever, they'd work with the audience they had.

When the group was in and the door shut, Ace took a seat on one of the couches, catching Snake's hand with a fanged grin before the younger could sit. "Hey, c'mere."

Without a second thought Snake straddled his boss's lap, earning loud whistles from the nightmares. The two took the whistles and one whispered "Told you they were fucking." in stride, the older gangster even playfully bucking his hips to pitch his wingman forward into a kiss.

"So," Ace started as he slipped his hands into Snake's back pockets, looking over the serpent's shoulder at their audience, "we've been here for almost half an hour and I'm still sober. How about we fix that?"

It was actually comical how fast the monsters rushed to talk over each other, offering to buy their rounds. They could get used to this..

The phone was mounted on the wall just behind Ace's head and he grabbed for it, keeping one hand on his boyfriend's ass. "What d'ya want, Snake? Disarrono?"

"Dependsss.." Snake ducked his head under Ace's jaw and his forked tongue slip out to lick a stripe up the older man's neck. "You're notss wearing a lot of cologne tonightss?"

Tilting his head back at the licking, Ace grinned and hoped this was going where he thought it was. "Nah, not tonight."

That sparkle jumped back in those slit eyes. "Good. Then I want tequila sshotsss."

 _Hell yes_. This was going exactly where Ace thought it was and he put the order on rush, skin pricking with heat in excitement. This night had just gotten **so** much more rewarding.

Body shots with Snake was always a fun, filthy experience. Feeling those lean muscles flex under his tongue. The natural salty taste of his skin mixed with the booze. Ace didn't care if it took all damn night, it was his favorite way to get drunk.

But to receive a body shot from the guy? There was nothing better.

When the ant-like waitress teetered and dropped off the round Ace popped the lime slice in his mouth before the door was even fully shut, too focused on Snake sliding down his body to kneel between his knees to pay attention to the bitter taste. Cool hands rucked the gang leader's shirt up to his collar bone, nails lightly skating down the exposed green skin before the younger rubbed the coarse sea salt the waitress had brought just below the hollow of Ace's throat where his shirt was pushed to.

Then came the alcohol. Poured at the center of Ace's chest and allowed to run down his body to gather at his navel.

Snake's thin, forked tongue dabbed at the salt before chasing the trail of tequila, Ace shivered, muscles twitching under his partner's mouth. Those pink eyes stared up at him the whole time, looking at him like he was ready to blow him right then and there when he finally reached the small pool on his stomach. Hell maybe he really was, that had been the whole point hadn't it?

The younger leaned up again, stealing the lime slice out from between Ace's fangs- Then 'accidentally' bit into it to hard, sending a few drops of juice onto the still wet skin below.

"Sssorry, Bosss." Snake flicked the lime onto the table before sinking back down to his knees between the older man's thighs.

 _"Yeah right, 'sorry' my ass, you did that on purpose."_ Ace thought, feeling like he was ready to pull his hair out when one of the stray drops trickled out of the designated pool and made a break for his waist.

And Snake- damn him- followed after it, licking and kissing his way down his boyfriend's happy trail, smile pulling at his black lips. Ace tangled his fingers in the other's long hair on reflex, tilting his hips up so his pants would slip down a little more to give his wingman more skin to play with. The gang leader hadn't noticed with the blood roaring in his ears, but he was suddenly aware that the nightmares had quieted in their whistles and cat calls. His eyes flipped up to them from above his shades and he covered his laugh by purring at Snake.

The monsters looked like a bunch of teenagers watching their first X-rated. Wide eyed, goofy grins, leaning forward slightly, Ace was willing to bet a bomb couldn't pull their attention right now. One of them didn't even notice that he'd let his tumbler of booze spill onto the carpet.

Snake's slit eyes flicked over his shoulder and he laughed against Ace's skin. "Forgot we weren't aloness.."

The serpent's tone wasn't sheepish or apologetic, hell it was bordering on inviting. Instantly, the nightmares picked up on it and jumped at the chance the two seemed to be offering.

"No no no, don't stop on our account."

"Don't let us interrupt."

"Pretend like we're not even here~"

Ace clicked his tongue in an 'oh sorry' manner, continuing to run one hand through his partner's hair while he addressed the others. "Ah, see, here's the thing guys: I'm the jealous type. I can't just let ya watch me and my babe play."

Snake glanced up at him, knowing that there was more truth in that than acting, and playfully mouthed 'told you so' at him before getting back to the matter at hand.

"But it might be fun, Bosss." That forked tongue slithered out to brush against the freckles decorating the skin of Ace's hip bone as he teasingly slipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of his gang leader's jeans.

"Babe," Ace gave it his best at sounding like he was ready to argue or put his foot down. "I can't just-"

"What if we did a little somethin' for you?" A pterodactyl looking nightmare cut in, gesturing with his hands like he was imploring Ace to listen.

Ace raised an eyebrow over his shades, waiting for them to keep going.

"Look, you two are some of the finest things to step into this pad in a while." A female cat-like creature in a fugly floral bodysuit added as she sipped her margarita, "Ask for the moon boys, we'll get it for you, just let us watch~"

"Well," Ace hummed in mock thought, "I can't say I got much use for the moon.."

An elephant nosed thing suddenly slapped a few notes- looked like 20's- onto the alcohol wet table positioned between the couches. "What about a heavier pocket? You boys of all people can appreciate some green, right?"

 _Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner._

"That, we got use for. What do ya think, Snake?"

At the possibility of the offer being taken, the other nightmares started digging in their pockets and throwing bills on the table.

Snake eyed the growing pile, from over his shoulder, not bothering to hide his satisfied grin. "I thinkss we can work with thisss."

"Me too. Alright, you guy've got yourselves a show."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you for reading and the next chapter is going to be smut, so heads up. Ishi out.**


	2. Chapter 2

They'd never been ones to draw out foreplay, but Ace was seriously considering changing that because this was fucking _phenomenal_. For the sake of the show they played a little more with the tequila, pushing clothes out of the way and licking away spilled booze until there was nothing left to take off. Ace had also gotten the blow job Snake had been teasing since they'd ordered the shots.

Or a little of it at least. Thin serpentine fangs skating down his skin until all that long black hair was fanned over Ace's pelvis and that forked tongue he loved so damn much flicked out to stroke the head of his cock, the familiar heat and tightness of being swallowed wasn't far behind. But Snake hadn't finished him and even though it put his teeth on edge to have it stop, the older man didn't fight him on it. Maybe it was the thrill of the situation, or the slight buzz he had going on, or hell maybe he just wanted to see what his boyfriend was up to, but Ace allowed him to take the lead and direct their little act.

Which was another thing that was going to have to start happening more because letting his lover call the shots set off a hum in the gang leader's head that reverberated through his body and went straight between his legs. And damn did Snake know what he was doing.

When he'd released his boss from his mouth, Snake had pushed up and caught Ace's bottom lip between his fangs to drag him into a kiss. Naturally, Ace bit him right back, the two playfully trading nips and clips between kisses. Those black lips smiled into the kiss as Snake's hands, that had been oddly absent since the kissing started, reached down to grip his boyfriend's cock and Ace kicked his head back so hard he thought his skull would snap off his spine.

There was some kind of lotion or potion on Snake's hands that tingled and lit every already sensitive nerve along the shaft and head on fire, magnifying the feel of every teasing stroke. And there was so much of the shit, he could feel it dripping off him, it was all over his thighs, sliding from his base to run down the skin beneath and onto the fabric of the couch. He wasn't complaining obviously, but still he had half a mind to ask if Snake knew how much he was using because it felt like the whole damn tube.

But half his mind is exactly what went out the window in the next heartbeat because Snake was straddling him again. The thinner gangster started grinding like he did out on the dance floor, lean hips swaying and rolling in an enticing display resembling his namesake. But naked and wet took it to a whole new level- hell it took it to a whole new plane of existence in Ace's opinion. With the unholy amount of lube making a wet mess all over their hips and Snake rubbing their hard cocks together like this, it was maddening, driving them both crazy.

So crazy that Snake almost lost objective and came a hairs breath of pushing down and riding his boss right then and there, even going as far as tilting his hips into position.

Derailing himself, the slit eyed gangster dropped his head onto Ace's shoulder partly in the frustration he'd brought on himself and turned to whisper into a pointed ear. "Turn me overss.. put your kneess between miness.."

From behind the sunglasses the gang leader's eyes strayed over to their obviously engrossed spectators. Reaching one arm around his partner's lean back, Ace grabbed the opposite shoulder and gently- but firmly enough for the sake of the show- torqued Snake around on his lap to face the audience. Who of course greeted them with another round of sleazy whoops of encouragement when Ace shoved his knees between Snake's and spread both their legs, obscenely displaying everything.

This time it was Ace's turn to do the grinding, pumping his hips up in a sharp roll, the excessive lubricant letting his cock slide smoothly from Snake's ass and up between his thighs. The wet heat of slick skin on slick skin had them both groaning, baring their fangs at the friction as they worked against each other.

But it wasn't all just for show. The nightmares couldn't see Ace's lips pressing against the back of Snake's shoulder or the slight dig of pressure just as he missed his mark of where they both really wanted him to be. No, that was just for _them_. And a sharp, hissing moan from Snake and a glance to the side told Ace that gesture was appreciated. Those pink eyes were half closed and glassy, slitted pupils dilated and blown out as he watched where their bodies were grinding, and rolling his ass against the strokes with what little leverage he had.

His boyfriend was a kinky little shit and Ace loved him to death for it. Speaking of..

"So, is this what you used to do when I wasn't looking?" Ace growled against Snake's shoulder, making sure to be loud enough so the nightmares heard him. "Make a filthy, hot mess and put on a raw show for everyone?"

"You ssaid youss wouldn't get mad." Snake shot back breathlessly, reaching down his body with one hand, dragging it through the mess of lubricant and palming the excess onto his boss when he rolled his hips up.

"Mmm, I lied~"The arm that had been securely wrapped around the thinner man's torso during the ride reached up and cranked Snake's head around for a kiss, Ace's tongue thrusting in and out, fucking with his tongue the way he wanted- and damn well intended- to be doing with his cock. " 'm pissed that you never let me watch. Wouldn't even gimme the raunchy details- you've been holding out on me."

The exchange earned a resounding approval from their audience and a subtle nod from Snake urged Ace to play it up more.

"And what else did you let'em do, huh? Did you let'em touch? Let anyone with a few spare bills do anything they wanted?" Like a feral animal the older gangster surged forward, aggressively shifting them from sitting to Snake having to catch himself on the coffee table, knees barely on the couch as Ace possessively covered his back. "Did you let any of them fuck you?"

"N-no, bosss. The other thingsss, but not thatss." Snake tilted his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder and pressed his hips back. "Onlys with you, only everss with you."

Ace growled in approval and reached under his partner to grip the ledge of the table and yank it so the edge was against the couch to give Snake more stability. With the way they did things it -and them for that matter- would have ended up on the floor if he didn't. "Well, ain't I special."

Snake gripped the far edge of the table, knowing full well what he was about to bring on himself, and made a show of rolling his eyes and feigning sarcasm, "Bite me, bosss."

And of course Ace had no problem jumping at the opportunity. "Since you're offering."

His fangs went in clean, piercing through the skin of the side of Snake's neck with practiced ease, the gang leader's moan of satisfaction drowned out by his wing man's grit out shout. The monsters jumped in their seats, one breathing out "Holy shit, those things aren't just for show.".

Ace dug his teeth in a little harder before drawing them back out, voice laced with a low growl from deep in his chest, "No, they're not."

A shudder ran through the room; Ace knew Snake's was because it turned him on when he got all alpha-male like this, he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or fear on their audience's side. The jealous, possessive part of him really wanted it to be fear.

Well hell, he could kill two birds with one stone right here and now.

"They're for leaving my mark; something that can't be taken off, something noticeable, so _**everybody**_ knows he's taken. Or, " Just to give some emphasis Ace pulled his lips away from his fangs so the nightmares could get a real look at the kind of hardware he had, "use them to tear out anybody's throat that fucks with what's _mine_."

Snarling the last word, Ace drove his hips forward hard enough that Snake went down on his forearms and chest on the table, the younger man hissing sharp and loud at the entry. As rough as the delivery was, the penetration was smooth with the help of all the lubricant and the two rounds they'd gotten in before heading to the club. Fucking like bunnies almost every day for the passed two years didn't hurt either.

Sinking his fangs back into his partner's neck, Ace planted one hand on the table in front of Snake's shoulder and the other on his thin hip; his body becoming a living, breathing cage as he locked them in for a hard ride.

There was no steady build up or pacing, they went at it like wild animals right from the start; Ace hammering forward and Snake pushing right back onto him just as hard. And even though he was braced with all the strength he wasn't using to ram his hips back and with the older gangster holding him, Snake's hands squeaked and slid on the table with the force of the fucking. The couch cushions and the little tray of drinks on the table didn't stand a chance, the glasses got knocked off and broken on the floor and the pillows got rucked up- one even getting flopped awkwardly half up on the arm rest. If they kept up like this they'd-

Yep. Despite all of Snake's efforts his knees finally got pushed onto the sleek surface of the table as Ace fucked him clean off the couch. Their little rinky-dink table groaned in protest, the legs bumping and scraping against the floor, the whole thing lurching as they rocked on top of it.

" _We're gonna break thiss thing_.." Snake thought when there was a muffled crack like one of the nails had strained the wood.

A molted gray, two toed foot cautiously braced on the table a little off to the side of one of the serpent's hands. A glance up showed it was the pterodactyl bird guy- what was his name? 'Scissors'?- and Snake gave him a nod of thanks. Because really, it's not like he could've put anything into coherent words, not with the way his boss was driving into him like this and the only thing he could get to come out of his mouth was the obscene noises the sensation of being so thoroughly fucked was wrenching out of him.

It was always like this when they went at it no holds barred. Everything was so overwhelming, the heat, the friction, the deep rooted desires to growl and bite and _own_ each other. It was no wonder Scissors had put his foot up like he was afraid it might get ripped off, they must have looked down right feral even to monsters.

A strained grunt slipped out from between Ace's fangs and Snake's skin as the gang leader's hips stuttered. The hand that had kept a bruising grip on his boyfriend's hip let go in favor of reaching under and gripping him, pumping in rhythm with their hips. At the unexpected contact Snake shouted, tensing around Ace and earning a rough moan in return. It got sloppy after that, their hips missing beats and getting out of sync, working desperately to get what they'd been waiting all night for.

Ace went over the edge first. Snake knew it was coming when he felt the heat of Ace's mouth and the pressure of his fangs disappear from his throat with a growl. The younger turned his head to see Ace with his head reared back, his sweat-slick, black hair falling away from his widows peak, fangs grit and bared as he strained.. Snake could just imagine those blue black eyes flaring with bliss behind his shades. Then a guttural purr pumped out of his throat and his hips speared forward one last time hard enough that Snake had to throw out a hand to the floor to keep them both on the table.

It was that last thrust, that deep dig that almost sent him to the floor, that had the serpent's vision go white around the edges and his cock kicking in Ace's now lax grip. The position coupled with the orgasm gave him one hell of a head rush, but he couldn't find it in him to give a damn if he passed out or not, too satisfied to bother to care.

When the roaring in their bodies ebbed to a pleasant, dull hum, Ace hauled Snake back up onto the couch- and immediately grabbed his jacket off the floor and put it around his boyfriend. Yep,sharing time was over.

"So," Zipping up his pants, Ace finally broke the silence with the nightmares, "what'd you think? Could we make a blockbuster with this shit or what?"

The elephant nosed thing that had offed cash in the first place started patting around his leopard print blazer he'd put in his lap to hide the evidence of how much he'd enjoyed the show.. "I think I got another fifty on me somewhere.."

* * *

Boogie leaned back in the creaky security chair with a sharp grin, the monitors showing camera feeds from all over his club. "I should'a brought these boys in sooner."

"So you're gonna invite them back, right?" Jerome pipped up, the little sleaze ball watching the two green gangsters get dressed on the screen.

"If they still wanna play, I'mma do _a lot_ more than that."

* * *

Ace and Snake had been personally escorted home by Boogie himself, the disco nightmare hanging his arms around their shoulders and they emerged from the dark crevice under the gangreen shack's porch.

"I hope you boys enjoyed my club." Boogie said as he looked them both up and down suggestively from over the rims of his orange glasses. "I know my friends had a _blast_ with you two tonight."

They weren't surprised in the slightest that the big guy knew, hell Snake had seen the camera in the far corner of the ceiling on the original tour through the VIP rooms.

Ace returned the grin. "We're glad they did, and we had had fun too."

"I'm happy to hear that." The nightmare tilted his orange glasses down, his arms leaving their shoulders and drifting down to their asses. "Because we'd _**really**_ like for you two to come back. Maybe you two wanna head inside and we can.. _talk_ about when you'd be coming back?"

"Careful Boogie, we don't give out free samples." Ace stepped free of the nightmare with a fanged grin, pulling Snake along with him. "We like you Boogie, really we do, but nothin' in this world is free."

Boogie held up his hands in respectful surrender. "Alright, I can dig that."

"Good." Ace slid his arm around Snake's waist as he started walking them to the door. "As long as you 'dig' that, then I won't have to dig any graves."

Snake sighed in exasperation, leaning his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "Ace, no, not again."

The nightmare shook his head fondly and slid back into the darkness. "G'night you crazy little shits, hit me up when you're ready to get down again."

"Or go down." The nightmare tacked on lamely and laughed to himself as he slunk back to his club.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's that. Thank you all so much for reading and giving me the motivation for urging me to finish this.**


End file.
